With respect to stoves and related appliances, various kinds of stoves—electric, gas, smooth cooktop stoves which use glass or metal tops—and toaster ovens are well known to be used for heating food. In addition, “mobile stove-type appliances” such as hot plates and warming trays are well known to be used for heating food. Each of these kinds of stoves and “mobile stove-type appliances” present a safety problem since the heating elements of the stove are hot during the cooking process and remain hot well afterwards. During the cooking process, the safety problem caused by touching the heating element is mitigated somewhat by visual inspection of the stove. With a gas, electric or smooth top stove, for example, the presence of a pot or other utensil on top of the stove might alert someone to the fact that the stove appears to be in use for cooking and therefore too hot to touch. Even the presence of a pot or other utensil is not a reliable clue, however, since people tend to leave tea kettles on their stove perpetually. When the cooking process has ended, however, it is generally impossible to detect that the heating elements of the stove remains hot and would burn the skin of anyone who touched them. There is no visual or other clue that the stove is hot.
To some degree, adults have developed an inherent caution when approaching stoves because of their experience and knowledge in dealing with such safety problems. This inherent caution, however, does not obviate the need for a device that warns the adult when touching the stove would be dangerous. Moreover, children, and particularly young children, usually have not developed such a watchfulness and there has long been a need for a device that can prevent burn accidents to children who may inadvertently touch a stove that is hot, especially when the stove remains hot well after the cooking process has ended.
Furthermore, the reduction in the size of modern kitchens has led the occupants of modern apartments to make use of the stove as an extension of the counter top adjacent the stove as a resting places for large items that have been carried into the kitchen area. An example of such items is heavy bags of groceries brought into the kitchen. There is an urge to set the bags down on the nearest flat surfaces, which may be the top of a stove adjacent a counter top. This is particularly true for those stoves that are smooth on top, such as smooth cooktops. In general, the top surfaces of modern kitchen stoves are increasingly flat, especially the top surfaces of smooth cooktops. These factors have only increased the danger to adults when the top surfaces of stoves are used as a resting place for packages, such as groceries brought into the kitchen.
Smooth cooktop stoves presently are also dangerous if touched on their top surface when they are still hot, even after use. These smooth cooktop stoves, or “smoothtops” as they are sometimes called, utilize as the heating element separate areas on the top surface of the stove (at the same location that gas stove would have burners) which are made of glass. Under each area, usually circular, is a strong light source, such as a halogen lights. The light source projects the light upward to the surface area of the smoothtop's heating element—the glass area on the top surface of the stove. Since the glass area is coated on its bottom with a dark coating, when the light strikes it, the heat from the strong light is absorbed by the glass area and these glass surfaces form each heating element of the stove.
Another variation of the smooth cooktop is the use of a “ribbon heating element” where the smooth glass surface is heated by a coiled electric circuit called a “ribbon element” just underneath it instead of by a halogen light source. The heat is transmitted directly upward so that only the heat element itself gets hot and the rest of the cooktop surface remains cool. In some cases, the ribbon heating element also has another feature whereby the heating element is made of two concentric circles so that the option exists of two sizes of the heating element to match the two different sizes of the pans that need to be heated. This new technology does not solve the problem of warning adults and children that the heating element should not be touched when the cooking process has ended. If anything, it generates the additional hazard that someone can be lulled into touching the heating element after thinking the heating element is cool since the surface right adjacent to it is indeed cool.
Some of these problems have been addressed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,007 and in pending patent applications, through use of heat warning safety devices that includes a warning symbol that appears directly on the heating element of a stove and by using thermochromic compositions such as for inserts or overlays. Thermochromic materials include liquid crystal (whether cholesteric, chiral nematic or another kind) compositions or leuco dyes that change color when passing through a given temperature range, and such compositions are now familiar to consumers from their frequent use in inexpensive items, like temperature indicating forehead thermometers or stick-on aquarium thermometers.
Presently, in order to address the danger of touching a hot “smoothtop” stove, such stoves generally have several light indicators, each one corresponding to each heating element, all located in small one rectangular area on the surface of the cooktop. The light indicators remain lit for a certain length of time after the stove's heating element is turned off in order to deter someone from touching the heating element when it is still hot, although “off”. The light indicators themselves consist of a “dot” or red LED or other indicator, each dot corresponding to a different heating element. Unfortunately, this attempt to address the danger of touching a hot stove of the smooth cooktop variety is insufficient as a warning system (putting aside the fact that the light indicators as an indicator of residual heat after the heating element is turned off are presently designed only for the smooth cooktop variety stoves to begin with and not for gas and electric coil stoves).
A quick glance at the group of light indicators would not be sufficient to warn the average adult, no less children or the elderly, that a particular heating element is too hot. This is because the group of light indicators do not immediately tell someone which heating elements correspond to which light indicators. At a minimum, several seconds of concentration are needed in order to determine from the light indicators that are “on”, which heating elements are too hot to touch. Many adults, and certainly most children, cannot afford those seconds of deduction since their desire to touch the stove is immediate. In addition, an adult carrying groceries into the kitchen and looking for a counter top to place them on or a child running into and playing in the kitchen are even less likely than the average adult or child to take the time to engage in a several second thinking process. Accordingly, the child or the adult will be inadequately warned about the danger of being burned. With this in mind, it is no surprise that a 1997 industrial design exhibit at the Cooper Hewitt (Smithsonian) in New York demonstrated that over 69% of adults can not match the control knob with its corresponding burner (i.e. heating element) on a stove.
Furthermore, the prior art heat indicators can be up to three feet away from the heating element to which they correspond. That distance is too far away for a dangerously hot surface. Surely one would not position a warning for an open air shaft three feet away.
Moreover, the use of a single red LED dot to communicate a warning of heat, while it may have been noticeable and effective in the kitchen of the past, is completely ineffective today. In today's kitchen environment, the meaning of a dot of a red LED is dramatically diluted by the presence of a multitude of dots of red LED's all over the place in the modern sophisticated kitchen. For example, many appliances in the kitchen such as coffee pots, cell phones, corded phones, answering machines, computers, televisions, rechargeable flashlights, personal digital assistant devices, dustbusters, alarm keypads and motion sensors all have red lights or red LED's which dilute the meaning of a single red LED as an indicator of heat on a near by heating element.
There is also confusion of message from the prior art light indicators. In the electric stove the light goes off when the electric coil is turned off and no residual heat indicator exists. Light “off” means there could still be a danger of heat. In the smooth cooktop the light indicator does stay on when the heating element residually remains hot after being turned off. In this context light “off” means no dangerously hot surface. Thus the red light indicator means two different things depending on the context and this confuses the consumer and dilutes the effectiveness of the indicator lights as warnings.
The above problems with existing heat indicators are even more pronounced when considered in the context of today's modern kitchen. The traditional kitchen in the past has been the domain of a stay at home mother. The kitchen contained one corded telephone and a cooktop stove would be plainly obvious and salient in such a kitchen. Today's kitchen is much more distracting. In today's kitchen, it is more common, at least in many households, for everyone to cook. Furthermore, the kitchen itself in many cases functions also as an entertainment room, a living room or a family room. The kitchen and its inhabitants feature cordless telephones, computers announcing “you have mail”, cell phones, pagers and people milling about “multi-tasking”, talking, drinking, socializing and not just cooking. Guests may be unfamiliar with cooking areas. Smoothtop stoves are not so distinctive in this environment since they have been re-designed to blend into the kitchen design. For example, a shiny black glass smoothtop stove may blend in amongst shiny black granite kitchen counter tops. Smoothtops are also not immediately recognizable as smoothtops because the new designs are odd in shape. Also, where previously versions had a vent hood that stuck out, such vent hoods are now often built into the cabinet and remain unseen, thus eliminating the visual cue telling you it is a cooking area. Furthermore, stoves appear in islands in the middle of the kitchen separate from any oven rather than against the wall and adjacent the oven. Hence, a potentially hot surface can be approached from four different directions in a distracting environment when the danger may be hard to recognize it is not hard to see that the prior art indicators which appear on only one side of a cooktop stove, are practically useless in today's kitchen, even putting aside the fact that they require precious seconds of deduction to figure out which dangerously hot heating element it is supposed to correspond to the lit indicator warning light. It takes approximately one second of exposure to a 167 degrees Fahrenheit surface for the average adult to receive a burn (and a lower temperature for children and elderly, who have thinner skin).
In addition, some people may not have grown up with smooth cooktops and may not recognize it. The elderly, children, visually impaired individuals would all have trouble using prior art heat warning indicators on a smoothtop to warn against the residual heat of a heating element on a smoothtop stove, or for that matter other stoves or hot surfaces.
Heat alert safety devices based on thermochromic compositions situated in the center of each heating element and containing a predetermined warning symbol which changes color at a specified temperature has been discussed in Applicant's previous patents and patent applications, including U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/788,594 filed Feb. 21, 2001 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/429,111 filed May 2, 2003 and the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,007 to Lerner These devices offer many important advantages. One potential drawback, however, is that devices based on thermochromic compositions are limited to heat environments in which the thermochromic composition is reliable at color changing and is stable. Furthermore, a thermochromic composition does not instantly change color but changes color somewhat gradually. Thermochromic compositions are harder to see in the dark or poorly lit room.
Although LED's may contain certain advantages over thermochromic composition when used in heat warning devices, to the extent that the hot surface is the hot surface of a smooth cooktop stove or of a gas stove, any heat warning device that requires electricity near the heating element to activate the warning symbol can be inappropriate. In the case of a gas stove, for example, the desired location for the warning device is in the center of the burner, which requires the path of any electric wiring to an LED to cross the gas lines. Since gas is combustible, it is undesirable to have an electric current near it. Moreover, with respect to an electric stove having a serpentine electric coil as the heating element, running a new set of electric wires to feed a set of LED's functioning as the warning symbol runs the risk of electromagnetic interference between the different currents. LEDs cannot withstand excessive temperatures, and excessive vibrations could shake wires and electrical connections and/or disable LED bulbs. Furthermore, with respect to smooth cooktop stoves, the heating element is formed by having a smooth area of glass or metal on the surface of the stove subjected to a heat source directly underneath that smooth area, for example a halogen lamp. Insulated electric wires running near the halogen lamp or other source of heat could be dangerous since smoothtop stoves can get as hot as 800 degrees Fahrenheit or higher (1200 to 1400 degrees) in some cases.
Outside the context of kitchens, heat warning devices also have numerous industrial applications. A factory worker working near a very hot liquid in a drum, a kiln, performing smelting or operating with machinery that gets very hot. Execssively cold temperatures also require temperature warning devices in industrial settings.
Consequently, there is a compelling need for a heat warning device that offers a heat warning symbol in an effective manner and in a manner that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. It is further desirable to have such a device with a heat warning symbol that does not require running an electric current near the heat warning symbol. Since the heat warning symbol itself necessarily has to be near a strong source of heat and in certain cases a combustible gas or an electric current, it is preferable to have a device that does not require running any electric current near the heat warning symbol. The present invention offers the above compelling advantages and many more advantages.
Preliminarily, moreover, it is noted that the present invention is applicable to many industrial surfaces. Purely by way of example, the following facilities or objects have surfaces that may very well need to warned with respect to dangerous heat: commercial ovens for baking, pizza ovens, candle manufacturing facilities, glass manufacturers, ceramic manufacturing facilities including kilns used to bake porcelain, power plants including electricity generating stations, commercial barbecue grills and smokers, crematoria, boiler rooms in commercial and residential buildings and water craft, oil and gas burners, metal casting plants, engines, such as jet engines, steam powered freight train engines, transformers, commercial coffee makers, industrial coffee roasters, glass melting facilities, recycling facilities, hot surfaces of objects used in the processing of chemicals including toxic chemicals, foundries, all kinds of refineries (metal to steel, etc.).
The device of the present invention is obviously also applicable to stoves and related appliances, and to any other surface that one may need to be warned that it is hot, as long as it has access to a light source that can be activated under predetermined conditions. For example, there are numerous devices whose surfaces become hot and remain hot even after the device has been shut off either electrically or otherwise. For example, a radiator cap becomes hot and remains hot for a period when the vehicle and radiator are shut off. Also, any kind of piping that is a conduit for hot liquids is an example of a surface that one may need to be warned that it is hot. Other devices having hot surfaces include hot surfaces on fireplace doors, flat irons, chafing dishes, coffee urns, heating pipes, home radiators, glue guns, oven doors, portable heaters of the electric, oil and ceramic disc type, kerosene lamps, kerosene heaters, barbecue grills of the electric, gas or charcoal type, electric woks, electric skillets, deep fryers for home or commercial use, heat lamps in self service cafeterias and salad bars, saunas including the metal box that generates and/or controls the heat, rotisseries, indoor grills whether gas or electric, tea kettles, wood burning stoves, hot electric rollers, hot wax holders used for beauty treatments, bonnet type hair dryers, synthetic braid trimmers, curling irons, portable generators, steam cleaners especially such as in dry cleaning facilities, hot water pipes that are exposed, hot water heaters, furnaces, warming trays, light fixtures such as halogen lamps, popcorn makers (especially commercial ones), toasters, home and commercial cappucino and espresso makers, autoclaves used to sterilize instruments in a medical setting, movie projectors, industrial steam machines and pressers, the metal surfaces in the cooking areas on an airplane, heat producing generators and many other such hot surfaces. These and other hot surfaces are exposed to children, maintenance works and ordinary adult users.